Change
by Kit-Kit-Em
Summary: Jack feels that its time to change... Chack I don't own these characters :)


Ones need to be free often derives from the overwhelming feeling of being trapped. Feeling lost, confused and empty. Especially, above of all, feeling alone. Not knowing what your next day will be like, how it will go, how you will survive it.

Some take each day as it comes, survive it and be ready for the next. Not all days are bad. But for others, each day was a struggle. A struggle to cope with the loneliness they felt and could not escape. Not everyone was as strong as others made them out to be.

Or in Jack's case not being strong at all and being told about it daily… but somehow able to crawl into the next day.

If Jack was like any other person… he would have just… stopped.

Luckily, Jack was stubborn. Stubborn as a mule. He kept trying, trying to prove he was good enough. Everytime he was shot down, he got back up. No matter how painful it was to his pride. Anything… to get _his_ attention.

Jack knew he had no chance with Chase in any way. But still he tried, fooling himself into believing that maybe, _just maybe_ , Chase might change his mind.

He often played the fool regularly, blunders and wounds all over, getting beaten all the time. The only monk to treat him as a person was Omi, regardless of his affiliation, unknown to the other monks of course. Omi felt it in his little heart to check up on Jack every once in a while. Although annoying, Jack appreciated the company. With robots for company, any type of human company was good. Even if Chase showed his face on his screen for a few seconds just to berate the genius.

Omi and Jack would just… hang out and eat icecream. No talk about showdowns, no Sheng Gon Wu, nothing about opponents or even friendly banter regarding eachother.

Just icecream and daily life.

 **I trained today and learnt that I could use my water element to create fog.**

 _My parents visited Egypt on a business trip and brought back cool souveniers. At first I thought they were going to stay, they've been there for months._

 **Did you know that Jermaine is teaching me how to rap? I am getting better with my slang.**

 _I'm leaving for college in September._

Omi was taken aback. Jack Spicer was leaving?

"Why?" Omi asked, unsure of what else to say. He took a spoonful of his vanilla iceceam. It is his favourite, you know!

"I'm tired, Chrome-dome. Tired of being used and abused, of not knowing when my last day is, of not knowing if I am progressing of declining. I'm stubborn most of the time, if not all the time. But I can't keep chasing a dream that is clearly way out of my reach, at least right now. I need more experience, more interlect. More tactics. More of a life, Omi. I'm running after kids to get to their toys. I've finally hit the lowest bar. I'm pathetic at where I am. I'm done until I can finally say that I'm ready. Chase might say its cowardice… I call it doing something that I'm good at. Learning." Jack said as he took the last spoonful of banana icecream out of the tub. Picking up his utensils to clean he carried on talking.

"I'm 23 now-"

"23?!"

"Yeah, I know… I look younger right? 16… maybe pushing 19? It's all my genetics working against me. But ignoring that, I'm a man.. I need to start acting like one."

Omi was shocked.. no Jack Spicer at showdowns? He guessed he understood Jack's perspective. Jack wanted to be better but was failing. So he took matters into his own hands.

"That's rather mature of you, Jack Spicer, I respect your decision. Will you still visit?" Jack smiled sadly. "I'll be going to England."

Omi nodded sadly. No distractions, he figured.

"Will you be telling Chase? Or would you like me to tell him?" Jack paused as he took the bowl from Omi, as the monk had placed his finished bowl beside Jack. The genius knew he had to, otherwise he would deal with a very paranoid Warlord. Bless Omi though…

"No, I'll do it. It would be better for it to come from me… if he is willing to listen that is. I'm not exactly his favourite person. He might be even glad that I'm leaving."

Omi placed a hand on Jack's leg in comfort. Sucks to be short, other wise he would have touched Jack's shoulder. The genius didn't disapprove of the genuine touch, so Omi knew Jack took it to how it was meant.

"Perhaps, Chase Young may persuade you to stay?" Omi titled his head, almost like a puppy would. Jack chuckled humourlessly.

"I would be a fool if I believed he'd want me to stay. I think, at the most, he humours me. Not necessarily liking me. I think he'd be quite… neutral? Apathetic? I don't think he'd care if I left or stayed, Omi."

Omi nodded, that sounded like Chase Young. He was too proud, selfish and almost cruel. Yes he was once a monk and few habits stayed with him. Manners, warrior ettiquette, and honour, amongst them. But as Chase grew into the Heylin, so did the evil traits begin to grow into him. Lack of empathy being one.

"I'm sorry you had to choose to leave. I know that you did try to be like us. You tried being Heylin, although still being so. I do not believe I could belly a Good Jack Spicer again…" Jack laughed at the comment, even the monks thought that side of him was annoying. Butcher slang and all. "Although we are on opposite sides, I'm sorry you could not find us helpful to you. That is what Xiaolin Monks are good at, to help others in need." Omi grinned as Jack pulled a face but took it with a pinch of salt.

"Thanks, but as I said. It was a decision I had to make. I think you would tell me the same, 'Go with what feels best to you.' and all that." Omi nodded.

"Farewell, Jack. Should we meet again, I sincerely hope you are happier." Omi bowed at the waist as he would as a warrior monk to their opponent, then held out his hand to shake Jack's. The genius smiled and took it, feeling a little better.

"Thanks. Hey, maybe next time I might be able to kick your ass for a change!" Jack grinned and Omi laughed.

"Then I sincerely look forward to the challenge, Spicer!" Omi then called upon the Golden Tiger Claws and was gone. Jack was alone once again.

He sighed, he will have to visit Chase eventually.. or did Chase already know? With his eyespy orb and what not? Jack shook his head. No, why would Chase watch him for?

Jack decided that he will visit tomorrow. His last visit to his idol…

Why did his heart have to flutter just then? Jack knew of his feelings a long time ago, and not really hid them either. If Chase knew, then he wasn't bothered by Jack infatuation. Perhaps used to it… or perhaps didn't care. Jack smiled sadly for what seemed like the umteenth time. He knew he shouldn't be wishing for some hope in what Omi had said. What if Chase persuaded him to stay? Then what?

Unless Chase was patient enough for Jack to learn again, as his apprentice, then it was a no go. Jack knew he wouldn't last. His body and heart wouldn't cope, nor his pride…

Jack changed his mind and decided that he'd visit tonight. Jack sat down and wrote a letter, just in case the Warlord was out or didn't want visitors. Chase had been moody recently, Jack didn't want to trigger him further.

Once the letter had been written, Jack put on his coat, boots, goggles and helipack. He turned to double check if he had closed all windows and locked all doors, then left through the front door.

When flying, Jack felt the most at home. He felt free, like he could go anywhere at anytime. It was exhilerating, feeling the wind in his hair, blowing past his ears. The feeling of weightlessness also. There was no stress when he was flying, he could watch the clouds pass by above him and watch the birds below him, flapping their wing to stay airborn. Watching the trees bend and creak in the wind, catching leaves turning orange and being blown off towards him. Jack felt peaceful.

What was Jack fighting for again? Why was he hellbent on being better? There was a showdown?

These thoughts dissappeared when he flew. Nothing felt better to him. But always, somehow, one way or another… Chase would appear into his mind. Whether Jack saw a cloud, a tree, animals grazing… his thoughts would always stray back to the warlord.

Jack sighed and focused on his journey. The reason for flying right now. Less he forgot why and lose his confidence.

Big rock.

Fallen tree.

Grand willow tree, with branches that looked like vines with pretty white flowers dotted here and there.

Another big rock.

A mountain.

Nearly there Jack, just got to cross the valley and go through a tunnel.

Jack wondered if he would be allowed to speak to Chase.. or even allowed into the citadel at all.

Jack will have to see.

He finally saw the entrance to Chase's citadel. The dragon shaped entrance peaked through the rocks as he lowered himself to touch down.

The genius inhaled sharply then exhaled shakely. On a usual day, Jack would just barrel inside without a care. But not this time, Jack told himself. Now is the time to grow up.

Jack walked down the stoney steps careful not to trip as some were rather sandy. You never realise how slippery sand can be, regardless of how rough it is. Noticing the way the lanterns and torches were lit up with green flame instead of normal yellowy-orange, Chase expecting company. At least, that was what Jack found to be true. If they fire was green then Chase knew someone would be visiting. Regardless of whom it was. Jack wasn't sure if it was him he was expecting though. Perhaps Wuya was there? Jack snorted, Wuya. The witch who was actually worse than him. No sense of pride, threw away any form of alliance to better suit her, no honour. To be honest, Jack had done the same. But to have Wuya as a teacher, made him realise that what she did, and he copied, was bad. Even for evil standards. Petty actions. Jack learnt the hard way.

And he paid dearly for it. Chase instantly lost interest of any form of alliance, not taking Jack seriously for any scheme he could come up with. But now Jack had made a very important decision, one that could make or break him.

Now to tell Chase his motives.

Jack came to the large wall that magically became a door when pressed in the correct place.

For some reason, Jack knocked on the rock wall instead. Perhaps seeming polite instead of barging in would make Chase open the door? Jack waited for an answer but to know avail. Maybe Chase didn't hear him? Or maybe he was dumb for knocking on rock…

Jack snorted at his stupidity but didn't press the button. Instead, he took out the letter and placed it in the metal bars that held up the lantern. It was away from the flames, so Jack was happy it could be left there. Just as he went to turn to walk away, the door opened.

Perhaps Chase grew curious?

Jack quickly took back the letter so that he could instead talk to Chase. But as he walked towards the entrance, Jack saw maybe 30 cats in the hall. Did Chase hate him that much? Jack felt a twang in his chest at that thought, but the cats seemed to keep walking. Passed him in fact, save for one. Jack instantly recognised as Denahi. Jack sighed and spoke.

"If he doesn't wish to speak to me, I will go, but before that… could you give him this letter?" The panther stared at the paper envelope before turning away back towards the hall. Jack felt like more was put onto him, not even acknowledged- did the cat pause? Jack looked at the panther and noticed the car had turned.

 _You coming?_ It seemed to say. It took everything in Jack not to run after the cat. But instead took long confident strides to catch up instead. Better to look cautious and alert than brash and excited.

Jack followed Denahi into the main foyer after walking through tunnel after tunnel… bloody hell. He often flew through all that, who knew it took that long to walk?

He didn't complain as the panther carried on up the marble staircase that was mixed with gold. Gold? Did Chase redecorate? It didn't matter. If that was what Chase wanted…

The panther stopped and placed a paw infront of him, as if to point. Jack followed the point to see a bench. He was being told to wait. That's fine, he guessed.

Jack took a seat and watched the panther disappear down one of the many doorways that he could see.

And so Jack waited.

It wasn't long though. Jack heard paws and footsteps therefore Chase was being directed his visitor. Him.

Jack didn't know whether he should stand or stay seated as Chase walked into view. The warrior was not in his usual armour. Chase was dressed in a hanfu.. perhaps bedwear? Oh god… if Jack had disturbed Chase before bed… oh dear..

"Spicer, what brings you here?" That sounded… casual. Jack felt pressured suddenly. What if Chase just chucked him out without saying anything…

But Chase had spoken.. and he had yet to reply.

"I've…" Jack steadied himself, lese he made a fool of himself… well more that he had done. "I've come to say goodbye." Chase was silent for a moment. Jack felt the hairs on the back his neck stand up. It was a silence that left you everso cautious. What would Chase say?

Chase stared at the genius for the entirety of the silence, not blinking. Jack couldn't look Chase in the eye, it was nerve wrecking. Chase looked so...apathetic… Jack was right. Instead of waiting for Chase's reply, he carried on talking.

"I've thought long and hard about this. It may not be a goodbye as in forever but I will be gone for 5 years minium… I've decided to go to college. I've finally understood that I am extremely childish.. chasing kids and their toys. I'm 23, a man, I need to grow up now." Jack refused to look Chase in the eye still. "I can't chase a dream that is physically impossible with what I have currently. I need time to properly mature, to gain wisdom and better tactics. To actually understand what it is that I want. How to make it happen. How to actually accomplish it and to keep it running the way I wish."

Chase now looked like his was truely listening to him. So Jack continued.

"I'm moving to England to get a better education, and to live on my own without the benefits of my parents. I need to start from scratch. So this would be goodbye. I'm not sure if I will be back. But I guess I can say that I will always be Heylin."

"I can not believe it has taken you this long to figure all that out…" Was the answer Jack finally got. Jack looked up to look him in the eye, to see annoyance. Jack faultered, knowing that look all too well…

 _I'm disappointed in you._

"I understand… I take it you don't want me to come back… that's fine… I guessed that you wouldn't me to bother you any more. I'm sorry if I disturbed your chill time or whatever. I hope you find the right apprentice for you."

Jack stood and went to hold out his hand to shake Chase's but noticed the warlord had instantly folded them across his chest. Tightening the fabric across his physique. Jack immediately looked away. He was overstaying his welcome.

"I guess this is goodbye then. For good." Jack turned and walked towards the stairs. "For what it's worth, Chase, I don't regret anything. Good luck." Jack decended and walked down the hall towards the entrance.

"What was that letter?" He heard Chase call. Jack turned, "It was only just in case you wouldn't talk to me. Its basically the same as what I told you face to face."

Chase smirked.

"But it isn't is it…?" Jack stopped, unsure what he meant. Wait… eyespy orb?!

"You missed something…" Chase continued, and decended the stairs to join Jack at the bottom.

"I don't know what you mean..?" Jack said meekly. He knew full well what Chase meant. If Chase watched him write the letter then…

"Yes, you do." Chase was now standing infront of Jack, thoroughly amused. Jack blushed brightly, almost matching his hair.

Jack didn't want to admit it out loud.

 _I love you, Chase._

But it meant Chase knew… whether now or since always…

"That part doesn't matter… you've made it clear that you want me gone-" Chase interrupted him. "No, I do not. When have I said that?"

Jack paused… he hadn't. Jack said that Chase wanted him gone… but Chase never said that… oh no… don't be cruel…

"The look you gave me.." That's right Jack, stay on track.

"Which look?" What are you doing, Chase?

"The look of disappointment. I'm truly sick of it being directed at me… so that was the last I wanted it to be. That look, Chase, told me alone that you couldn't give a damn." Turn away Jack…

"Of finally hearing what I was waiting to hear? Spicer, of all the candidates for apprentices.. you were the most likely to realise that playing with toys is not evil. To want to choose more. To excel more in your… training." Chase smirked again. "I'm _disappointed_ that it has taken you this long to _figure it out_."

Was that… praise? Well hidden mind you, but real praise?! Jack was shocked.

"But…" Chase raise his hand to Jack's now pink cheek.

"Go be free for now, you'll be back once you deem yourself ready. Until then, goodbye for now." Chase grinned then turned to walk up the stairs. Jack was unsure of what to do… was he to kiss this man or just flee? Because that was the best news...EVER!

No, neither. You've done well so far Jack.

Chase looked back once he finally reached the top. Dear god, was that a smoulder? Jack's legs started to shake.

"Do you want to say goodbye for good now or tomorrow morning?" Chase cheekily grinned inappropriately. Jack laughed and was up those stairs in 2 seconds flat.

"Don't tease, Chase… it's not nice." Chase chuckled.

"Still waiting though…" For what..? Oh..

Jack blushed but smiled.

"I love you, Chase." Chase smiled and turned to Jack and tilted his head slighty, their noses brushing.

"About time." And the gap was closed.


End file.
